


Throne

by LilaSkyline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Humans vs Mages, M/M, Mages, Magic, Witches, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaSkyline/pseuds/LilaSkyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatives Universum mit mystischen Wesen, einem Königreich, welches gerettet werden muss, einem Helden und die Gefahr der Magie.</p><p> </p><p>Die ganze Bar beäugte ihn. Brannten sich sein Gesicht ins Gedächtnis um ihn später erkennen zu können, wenn er irgendwo tot und aufgeschlitzt in einer Gasse lag. Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und schritt durch die Türen in die klare Nachtluft um dann kaltes Metall an seiner Kehle zu spüren. </p><p>„Wenn du dich bewegst oder auch nur einen Spruch sagst, dann schlitze ich dir deine scheiß Kehle auf“, zischte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm und der junge Mann tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. „Kleine Fangfrage: Was macht ein verfluchter Magier in einer Stadt wie dieser? Gab es in der Hauptstadt keine Kinder mehr, die du erschrecken konntest“, fragte der Mann hinter ihm und drückte den jungen Mann von der Bar weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can throw me to the wall

1\. You can throw me to the wall

Die Stadt war still in der Nacht. Der Vollmond erleuchtete selbst die dunkelsten Ecken und trotzdem fühlte sich der junge Mann gut verborgen. Er schritt leise die Gassen entlang, den Geruch von Urin und Schweiß in der Nase und ab und zu konnte er leises Murmeln aus den Häusern hören. Eine Kapuze verdeckte sein Gesicht und sein Körper war komplett in schwarz gehüllt. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn förmlich. Einzig das Licht des Mondes erhellte den Weg und ab und zu ein offenes Fenster. 

Seit Tagen durchstreifte er die Gassen. Bis jetzt immer ohne Erfolg. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Person, die er sucht, in den Schatten lebte. Er wollte anscheinend nicht gefunden werden, aber der junge Mann brauchte seine Hilfe. Ohne „Drachenzahn“ - So nannten ihn die Bewohner der kleinen Stadt – konnte er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen. Eigentlich war seine Gruppe mit der er reiste groß, aber das würde zu viel aufsehen erregen. Daher kampierten seine Freunde in dem Wald am Stadtrand. 

Viele von ihnen waren nicht einverstanden, als er meinte, dass er alleine ginge. Die Angst sei zu groß, dass sie ihn erwischen würden, aber er machte sich keine Sorgen. So lange kein anderer Magier in der Nähe ist, war er in Sicherheit. Und er glaubte nicht, dass die Institution hier sein würde. Denn in der kleinen Stadt am östlichen Teil des Landes war es ruhig. Hier gab es keinen Krieg und keinen Hunger, auch wenn viele Stadtbewohner eher grimmig waren.

Der junge Mann lehnte sich sachte an die Wand eines Hauses und blickte in die rechte Gasse. Außer Dreck und einer Katze, die im Müll wühlte, konnte er nichts erkenne. Viele Menschen schliefen schon. Sie würden bei ihren Kindern am Bett sitzen und ihnen eine Gute-Nacht Geschichte über die bösen Magier und die guten Menschen erzählen. Der junge Mann seufzte bitter bei seinem Gedanken. Viele Geschichten waren wahr. Magie hatte den Menschen viel genommen. 

Mit leiser Sohle lief er die Gasse weiter. Beachtete die Katze nicht, die ihn leicht anfauchte. Er hasste Katzen. Niemand kann genau sagen warum, aber Katzen können Magie auch auf eine hohe Entfernung spüren. Vielleicht sagt man deswegen häufig, dass Katzen übernatürliche Fähigkeiten haben und stellt sie mit Hexen gleich. Der junge Mann fauchte kurz zurück. Tief und gurgelnd und die Katze verzog sich um die nächste Ecke. 

Je näher er kam, desto eher erblickte er die Kneipe. Lautes Gelächter und Musik drang durch die Fenster und das Licht erstrahlte die Gasse. Eine Bardin sang das allbekannte Lied über den Wanderer. Der Held, welcher die Magie verbannte und die Menschen aus der Tyrannei befreite. Der junge Mann kannte das Lied nur zu gut und ein leichter Stich zog sich durch seine Brust. (- „Mama. Wo bringen dich die Männer hin?“ „Bleib ruhig mein Schatz und versteckt dich in der Kammer!“ -)

Die Stimme der Bardin war wunderschön und während der junge Mann den Kopf schüttelte um zu hoffen, dass sich seine Gedanken verzogen (- „Holt die Hexe!“ „Köpft die Hexe!“), sang er leise mit. Von dem Wanderer, der den Prinzen aus den Klauen des Drachen befreite und das Land Frieden brachte. Der Wanderer mit dem Schlüssel über dem Herzen. Gebrannt in seiner Haut um die Magie zu versiegeln und sie dann an seine Kinder weiterzugeben. Und während sein Herz sich beruhigte und die Gedanken verflogen wie ein Vogel, lehnte er sich neben die Tür, die zu der Kneipe führte. 

Sachte betrat er das Gebäude und zog sich dabei seine Kapuze runter. Haselnussbraunes Haar kam zum Vorschein und Augen strahlend wie das salzige Meer in den Büchern seines besten Freundes. Haut gebräunt von dem vielen Wandern und auch noch von der vielen Arbeit, da er als Kind seiner Mutter immer beim Kräuter sammeln half. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Es roch nach Bier und Kotze und irgendwo konnte man auch das sachte Parfum der Bardin riechen, die in einer Ecke neben dem Fenster stand und sang. Ein paar Männer klatschten und sangen mit. Andere erzählten lautstark und klatschten den Frauen, die herumgingen und nach Gesellschaft suchten, herzhaft auf das Hinterteil.

Die Stimmung schien ausgelassen. Überall hörte man Gelächter oder das leise Klong, wenn die Männer mit ihren riesigen Krügen aneinanderstoßen. Der junge Mann schlängelte sich gelassen durch die Meute und erreichte endlich die Bar. Kaum saß er, legten sich Arme um seinen Hals und ein Kichern ertönte. „Suchst du vielleicht nach Gesellschaft?“, schnurrte die Frau förmlich in sein Ohr, doch der junge Mann lachte nur und befreite sich aus ihren Griff. „Ich suche nach jemanden“, fing er an und die Frau blickte ihn kurz erstaunt an. „Ich suche nach einem Mann. Er soll sich hier aufhalten“, sprach er weiter und die Frau rümpfte ihre Nase und ging.

„Wenn man mit solchen Frauen redet, dann sollte man lieber nicht von anderen Männern reden“, lachte der Barbesitzer. Rau und tief lacht er weiter, als ein kleines Lächeln sich auf die Züge des jungen Mannes schlich. „So eine Art von Gesellschaft suche ich nicht“, schmunzelte er und der Barbesitzer nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Was möchtest du zu trinken, Bursche. Dann können wir vielleicht schauen, ob ich dir helfen kann.“ „Bier“, antwortete er und der ältere Herr nickte verstehend. Nach kurzer Zeit stand ein Bier vor dem Burschen und der Barbesitzer stütze sich auf seine Hände, während der andere genüsslich sein Bier trank. Mit seiner Hand wischte er dann den Schaum ab: „Ich suche nach einem Mann mit dem Namen Drachenzahn“, fing er an und der Barbesitzer blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Der junge Mann merkte, dass der Raum um einiges leiser wurde. Die Bardin sang weiter ihre Lieder von dem bösen Drachen, der die Menschheit tyrannisierte und die Länder verbrannte, aber die Männer klatschten nicht mehr. Stattdessen hörte er nur noch leises Geflüster. „Du solltest die Stadt verlassen, Bursche“, raunte der Barbesitzer und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen. „Es ist nie gut nach jemanden zu suchen, der nicht gefunden werden will.“ Der junge Mann hielt den Augenkontakt und nickte. Er legte ihm eine Silbermünze auf die Theke und stand langsam auf.

Die ganze Bar beäugte ihn. Brannten sich sein Gesicht ins Gedächtnis um ihn später erkennen zu können, wenn er irgendwo tot und aufgeschlitzt in einer Gasse lag. Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und schritt durch die Türen in die klare Nachtluft um dann kaltes Metall an seiner Kehle zu spüren. 

„Wenn du dich bewegst oder auch nur einen Spruch sagst, dann schlitze ich dir deine scheiß Kehle auf“, zischte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm und der junge Mann tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. „Kleine Fangfrage: Was macht ein verfluchter Magier in einer Stadt wie dieser? Gab es in der Hauptstadt keine Kinder mehr, die du erschrecken konntest“, fragte der Mann hinter ihm und drückte den jungen Mann von der Bar weg. 

Der Mann hinter ihm hatte ihn fest im Griff. Doch die Klinge kam seinem Fleisch nie so nah, dass er ihm ernsthaft wehtun konnte, sollte der junge Mann schneller sein. Sachte setzte er einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Der hintere Mann war stark und mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen. Das würde nicht gut enden. Besonders nicht bei dem losen Mundwerk von dem jungen Mann.

Als sie in die nächste Gasse bogen, drehte der Mann ihn um und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Die Klinge immer noch bedrohlich an der Kehle. Doch nun konnte der junge Mann den anderen sehen. Er war kleiner als er. Seine Kapuze verdunkelte ein Teil seines Gesichts und er konnte nur blasse Haut und einen schmalen Mund erkennen. Er roch nach Sturm und Eis. Und der junge Mann fragte sich, wie jemand so riechen konnte. Wie ein Schneesturm. Kalt und unbarmherzig. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Hohlbirne“, zischte er und der junge Mann konnte ein leichtes Knurren hören.

„Ich suche nach jemanden“, fing er an und der Mann lachte trocken auf. „Dich hat man wohl als kleines Magierbaby fallen lassen“, höhnte der Gegenüber und der junge Mann grinste breit. „Du bist gut. Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Magier bin“, fragte er und schmunzelte. Er konnte sich das Augenrollen des Gegenübers gut vorstellen. „Ich konnte dich schon meilenweit riechen“, sprach er und der junge Mann blickte ihn erschrocken an, während der andere sein Messer sinken ließ und es an seinem Gürtel verstaute. Er trug eine schwarze leichte Rüstung. Am Gürtel waren Taschen und an seinen Stiefeln, konnte der Jüngere ebenfalls eine Klinge erkennen. Doch was komplett hervorstach, war die Kette um seinen Hals. Ein Drachenzahn.

„Dich habe ich gesucht“, rief der junge Mann und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ohne Scheiß“, verhöhnte ihn sein gegenüber und seufzte. „Komm schon, Vahri. Wir sollten uns nicht hier unterhalten.“ „Warte. Ich heiße Eren. Und wie hast du mich gerade genannt“, fragte der junge Mann und sah den anderen misstrauisch an. „Ich habe dich ein Balg genannt.“

 

Schweigend folgte er dem Mann. Sie waren schon einige Zeit unterwegs und Eren fragte sich, ob der Mann vor ihm vielleicht doch nur nach einer Gelegenheit suchte, um ihn abzustechen. Aber wenn er es gewollt hätte, dann hätte er es schon längst getan. Außerdem wunderte sich Eren, wie er riechen konnte, dass er ein Magier war. Nur andere Magier konnten das. Sie konnten die Magie und das Wesen eines Magiers sehen. Er hatte schon oft mitbekommen, dass Magier ihr wahres Wesen unterdrücken konnten, aber die eigene Magie? Was war er?

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einer kleinen Tür. Versteckt in der Dunkelheit und hinter Müll. Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Müll, aber ging trotzdem ohne zu zögern zu der kleinen Tür und machte diese auf. „Komm“, sprach er rau und Eren nickte, während er sich bückte. Er quetschte sich durch die Tür und war erstaunt, dass der Raum um einiges größer war. Vor ihm war ein großer Tisch mit einer Schale voller Obst. „Schuhe aus“, zischte der andere und Eren löste sich erst mal aus seiner Starre.

Humpelnd zog er seine Schuhe aus, während der andere Mann nur schnaubte. Er begab sich zum Feuer auf der linken Seite. Daneben war eine große ordentliche Küche, die trotzdem überfüllt wirkte. Rechts waren Sessel und eine Couch und gegenüber der Tür hing ein Vorhang, der den Raum abtrennte und zum hinteren Teil führte. Nach einiger Zeit galt sein Blick wieder dem Mann am Feuer. Es war warm und sauber. Jedes Gewürz in der Küche hatte seine Beschriftung. Der Raum war gemütlich und Eren fühlte sich wohl. Nach jahrelanger Reise war er nur noch freien Himmel oder schäbige Zimmer gewöhnt. 

„Was führt dich zu mir“, fragte der Mann. Er drehte sich um. Zog seine Kapuze vom Gesicht und starrte Eren direkt in die Augen. Ein Kloß setzte sich in Erens Hals fest, als er die Augen des Mannes sah. Sie waren grau und stürmisch. Wie ein Unwetter, welches alles erbarmungslos wegfegen würde. Wie ein Sturm. Wenn du zu Hause sitzt auf deinem Stuhl und der Regen gegen die Scheiben prasselt. Und wieder fragte sich Eren, was dieser Mann eigentlich war. Er hatte schwarze Haare und seine Seiten waren kurz geschoren. Trotzdem waren einige Strähnen länger und hingen ihm lässig ins Gesicht. Erst als der andere die Augen verdrehte, merkte Eren, dass er am starren war.

Er kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken und räusperte sich. „Wir... Ich meine Ich... Ich such jemand, der mich zu einem Drachen bringen kann“, fing er an und der Mann ihm gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte seine Arme. „Und dabei kann ich dir helfen, weil...“, zischte er und seine Aura verdunkelte sich schlagartig. „Du bist doch der Drachenzahn, oder“, fragte Eren und der Mann zuckte kurz mit seiner Augenbraue. „Jetzt hör mal zu du kleiner Scheißer. Ich bin verdammt noch mal kein Drachenjäger oder sonst ein Scheiß. Ich kann dich nicht unsterblich machen oder dir eine verfickte Schuppe besorgen, weil die ja so gut zu deiner hässlichen kleinen Schlampe passt. Ich kann Sachen beschaffen. Aber nichts was mit Drachen oder Feen zu tun hat, kapiert“, zischte der Mann trocken und es klang so, als hätte er den Spruch schon öfter gesagt. 

„Aber du hast doch einen Drachenzahn...“, fing Eren an und seine Stimme ging eine Oktave höher als gewollt. Der Mann schüchterte Eren ein und irgendwie hatte er so ein kleines bisschen Respekt vor ihm, aber aufgeben würde er nicht. Auch wenn der Mann jetzt noch genervter aussah als zu vor. „Hör mal, Kleiner. Das ist ein verdammter Zahn von einem Babydrachen“, sprach er und Eren sah ihn erschrocken an. 

„Du... Du hast einen kleinen Drachen den Zahn gezogen“, fragte Eren. Seine Stimme dröhnte laut in den Räumen und sein gegenüber zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Irgendetwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Sie färbten sich so schnell von Blaugrün zu Gold, dass der Mann gerade so seine Klinge ziehen konnte und dann hart gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Die Schrecksekunde hatte Eren gereicht um ihn an die Wand zu pinnen und ihn gefährlich an zusehen. Die Klinge drückte gegen seinen Arm, aber in diesem Moment spürte er nichts außer Hass. Wie konnte der Mann nur so leicht darüber reden, dass er einen kleinen Drachen getötet hat und nun wie eine Trophäe den Zahn um seinen Hals trug.

Doch so schnell, wie er den anderen Mann gegen die Wand schubsen konnte, lag er dann auf dem Boden. Mit solch einer Kraft, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde und sich Risse in dem sauberen Steinboden bildeten. Der Mann setzte seine Knie auf die Arme und hielt das Messer wieder an die Kehle des jungen Mannes. „Mach das noch ein mal, Vahri, und ich schlitze dir deine scheiß Kehle auf und sehe zu wie dein beschissenes kleines Leben aus den Augen weicht“, zischte der Mann und die Aura um ihn wurde dunkler, als sie nicht jetzt schon war.

„Hast du dich beruhigt, Pisser“, fragte der Mann und Eren nickte stumm. „Das hier ist ein scheiß Milchzahn. Babydrachen sind in solchen Dingen nicht so verschiedenen wie dumme kleine Magierkinder!“ Der Mann stand langsam wieder auf und steckte seine Klinge in den Gürtel. „Steh verflucht noch mal vom Boden auf und wasch dir deine Scheiß Finger. Das ist widerlich“, knurrte er und ging hinter den Vorhang. Er hatte Eren mit Leichtigkeit auf den Boden geworfen. Obwohl Eren wieder seinen Aussetzer hatte. 

Und doch konnte er keine Magie riechen außer seiner.


	2. Lost in the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe ziemlich lange mit dem Kapitel gewartet, aber hier kommt es :)
> 
> Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatikfehler sind noch vorhanden, weil ich noch nach einem Beta-Leser suche :D
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

2\. Lost in the Open

Der Geruch von grünen Blättern, Limone und Zitrone hing in der Luft. Das Feuer im Kamin knackte leise vor sich hin, während leichter Dampf von den beiden Tassen auf dem Tisch ausgingen. Eren blickte stur auf seine Tasse, während Drachenzahn ihn gegenüber saß und in gedankenverloren auf den zerstörten Boden und die zerbröckelte Wand blickte. Es war eine dumme Idee hier her zukommen. Sie hat nichts gebracht und nun saß Eren jemanden gegenüber der um einiges stärker war als er selbst. Der Mann hatte ihn noch nicht umgebracht, aber was hielt ihn davon ab? Er wusste, dass Eren ein Magier war. Allein durch diese Tatsache würde sein Tod niemanden stören. 

Wie sollte er diesem Mann vertrauen. Erens Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Drachenzahn um den Hals des Mannes. Fremdartige Buchstaben waren eingraviert und der obere Teil an dem die Kette hing, war mit Gold überzogen. Seine gesamte Kleidung sah hochwertig aus. Neu. Keine Flecken und Kratzer. Nicht mal nach der kleinen Rangelei von vorhin. Eren kannte nichts über den Mann. Nicht mal seinen richtigen Namen. Oder woher er kam. Er wusste nicht mal, woher er überhaupt weiß, dass er ein Magier ist. „Woher wusstest du was ich bin“, fragte Eren und seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig. Endlich nahm er einen Schluck von dem Tee und würgte die bittere Flüssigkeit runter. Er mochte Tee nie wirklich.

Der Mann blickte ihn endlich an und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. „Ich weiß, worauf ich hören muss“, sprach er und blickte Eren in die Augen. „Und ich kenne dich. Ich habe überall Leute die mich über alles informieren. Ich weiß auch, dass eine größere Gruppe im Wald ist. Und ich dachte schon, dass du so dumm wärst und alle mit in das Drecksloch nimmst.“ Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühle. Nicht mal ein kleines Zucken. Und obwohl er seine Frage beantwortet hatte, wusste er jetzt nur, dass der Mann Leute kannte. Leute die ihm wahrscheinlich auch von seiner Magie erzählt haben. „Also kannst du mir nicht helfen bei meinem Problem“, fragte Eren. „Weswegen hast du mich denn überhaupt mitgenommen?“

Der Mann starrte ihn an. Er stützte sich wieder auf seine Hand und blickte in das Feuer von dem Kamin. „Drachen sind sehr selten. Menschen fürchten sich vor Wesen mit Magie, aber dass muss ich dir nicht sagen.“ Nein. Das musste er wirklich nicht. Seit er geboren wurde, hatten Menschen Angst vor ihm. Er war anders. Nicht Normal. Ein Monster. Selbst die Leute aus seiner Gruppe sahen ihn so. Nicht offen und sie achteten ihn, aber sie hatten Angst. Selbst seine besten Freunde Mikasa und Armin. Sie würden alles für ihn geben, aber trotzdem sah er es in ihren Augen. Sie hatten Angst, dass die Magie ihn übernahm. Ihn zum Mörder machte und sie ihn dann ausschalten mussten. Sie hatte nicht Angst vor Eren selbst. Mehr davor ihn töten zu müssen. 

Warum sah ihn dann der Mann an, als wäre er nichts anderes. Als wäre Eren ein Mensch. Ein Wesen, dass sich nicht in etwas schreckliches verwandeln kann und alle umbringt, die dieser Mann liebt. Der Mann sah ihn als eine kleine Rotznase, die ihn langsam nervte. „Warum hast du keine Angst vor mir?“ Eren hörte ein leises kehliges Lachen. Mehr wie amüsiertes Schnauben. „Weil du ein Magier bist“, fragte er und blickte Eren wieder an. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich habe vieles gesehen und das einzige wovor man sich fürchten muss, ist die Angst der Menschen.“

 

Eren sah den Wald vor sich, als er leise den Weg aus der Stadt ging. Nichts. Es hatte nichts gebracht. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Namen bekommen. Nur ein vages vielleicht schlüpft ein Drache, als er fragte wo er vielleicht Drachen finden könnte. Er hatte es nicht mal verstanden. („Warum bin ich dann hier?“ „Weil du der Auserwählte bist.“) Der Mann, Drachenzahn, wusste alles über ihn. Er wusste, dass er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat. Dass er die Welt retten muss und den Menschen Frieden. Und doch gab der Mann nichts preis. Als wollte er das verhindern. Als würde er Eren aufhalten wollen. Und doch hatte sich Eren bei ihm sicher gefühlt. Als hätte er gewusst, dass er es ihm nicht erzählt. Als wenn die Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist.

Mikasa war die erste seiner Leute, die ihn erblickte und sofort zu ihm kam. „Eren. Was ist passiert? Hast du ihn gefunden? Hat er die irgendwas getan? Ich schwöre, wenn... .“ „Mikasa“, unterbrach Armin sie und das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen und ließ Eren zu seiner Gruppe. Das Lager war klein gehalten, damit es kein Aufsehen erregt. In der Mitte war ein Lagerfeuer und der Rest des Trupps saß auf Kisten, Töpfen oder Ästen. Mikasa folgte ihm und setzte sich neben Eren auf einer der Kisten. Er kannte sie seit seiner Kindheit und Mikasa war schon immer irgendwie seine große Schwester. 

Armin saß auf seiner anderen Seite. Er ist ein Gelehrter des Königs und Eren kannte ihn auch von klein auf. Sie haben sich immer zu dritt in der Bibliothek getroffen und Armin hat dann immer von den Weiten des Königreiches erzählt. Von den wundervollen magischen Wesen bis zu den gruseligen Hexen. Dann war da noch der Kommandant des Königs Erwin Smith. Mit seiner Beraterin Hanji. Erwin und Hanji hatten überhaupt den Einfall Drachenzahn zu suchen. Angeblich wären sie alte Bekannte. Vielleicht hätte Eren die beiden Namen im Gespräch erwähnen sollen. 

Jean, welcher sich gerade darüber lustig machte, dass Eren mal wieder versagt hatte, ist der Sohn des alten Stallburschen vom König. Sein Vater hatten den König gebeten seinen Sohn mit auf die Mission zu schicken, damit er mehr Erfahrung bekommt. Weitere Soldaten waren in unmittelbarer Nähe. Der König war ein guter Mann und versuchte alles um wieder Frieden in dieses Land zu bekommen, aber er wer nichts weiter als eine Marionette. Nicht er hatte das sagen, sondern die Institution. Die Menschen die dem Auserwählten `dienen`. Die für ihn Magier umbrachten oder sie aus den Körpern unschuldiger Kinder saugten, die gerade ihren ersten Funken versprühten.

Immer wieder fragte sich Eren, ob er das Richtige tat. Magie tat vielen weh, aber die Magier selber waren nicht böse. Und doch war er nun auf der Mission die Magie für immer zu verdrängen. Mit Menschen die die Magie fürchteten und er der einzige unter ihnen der die Magie beherrschte. Beherrschen konnte man das eigentlich auch nicht nennen. Er war ruhelos und aggressiv, wenn es darum ging Magie zu wirken. Er war grob und die Magie gehorchte ihm nicht, doch er hatte niemanden der ihn etwas beibrachte. Niemanden der ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte.

„Hast du ihn gefunden“, fragte Erwin und Eren schmiss sich seufzend neben den Kommandant, welcher ruhig in seinem Buch zeichnete. Die nächste Schritte koordinierte und die Wege einzeichnete, die sicher waren. „So in etwa“, murmelte Eren und Erwin lachte kurz auf. „Sag bloß unser Zwerg hatte dich geärgert“, schmunzelte Hanji und setzte sich leise kichernd neben Eren. „Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, wenn ihr gegangen wärt“, sprach Eren und die kleine Truppe setzte sich zu den drei. „Ich glaube nicht. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann wollte er dich das letzte umbringen, stimmt´s Erwin?“ Der Kommandant lachte auf und nickte lächelnd. 

„Es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, wenn wir mitgekommen wäre. „Aber sag Eren. Warst du bei ihm und hast mit ihm gesprochen?“ Eren nickte sachte. Wirklich viel hatten sie nach seinem kleinen Ausbruch nicht gesprochen. Er hat aus reiner Höflichkeit den Tee runter gewürgt und ein kaltes „Nein und jetzt verschwinde!“ von dem Typen bekommen. „Hmm. Das heißt, dass er interessiert ist“, murmelte Hanji und Erwin nickte. „Wenn er mitbekommt, dass wir ihm nicht schaden wollen und nur seine Hilfe brauchen, dann könnte es sein, dass er auf unserer Seite ist.“

 

Die Nacht war schneller vorbei als Eren lieb war. Immer wieder wälzte er sich im Schlaf. („Schau nicht hin, mein Schatz!“) Die Magie kribbelte sachte in ihm. Summte vor Verlangen endlich zum Einsatz zu kommen. Er war aufgebracht und ein Fass welches bald zum überlaufen drohte. Er wusste, dass schon alle wach waren. Aber er bleib trotzdem liegen und schloss sachte die Augen. Hörte die Magie durcheinander summen und stürmen. Hin und Her. Hin und Her. Nicht im Einklang wie sie es eigentlich sollte. Unruhig und wild.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann Mikasa in sein Zelt und stupste ihn sachte an, während sie sich an dem Rand seiner kleinen Deckenrolle setzte. „Willst du langsam aufstehen“, fragte sie sachte und Eren wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Mikasa machte sich fast immer Sorgen um ihn. Wie war es auch anders zu erwarten. Er zog das Chaos immer an und sie war immer da, um ihn wieder aufzusetzen, wenn alles ihn zu Boden stürzte. „Ich komme gleich“, sprach Eren und blickte nun zu ihr. Wie immer trug sie den knallroten Schal und ihre schulterlangen schwarzen Haare lagen glatt und ordentlich wie immer. 

Sie war eine ganze Zeit lang alles was er hatte. Er war ihre Stütze und sie war sein Schild. Mikasa war die erste von allen, die nicht weg schreckte, als kleine Funken aus seinen Finger sprühten. Als seine Augen sich in das goldene verwandelte von einem Monster. Sie war immer da und darüber war er mehr als froh.

Als dann noch Armin dazu kam, war das Trio perfekt. Und nun folgten sie ihn über die Grenzen der Welt. In ein Gebiet welches von keinem Menschen bisher betreten wurde. Wo die Magie förmlich sprühte. Er schickte sie in den Tod und doch folgen sie ihm bedingungslos. Darauf hoffend, dass er seinen Fluch endlich los wird.

 

Er roch sie, bevor sie in seiner Nähe waren. Seine Augen schlicht auf die Bäume fixiert. „Eren. Komm.“ Mikasa zog nicht mehr ganz so sachte an seinen Arm. Er hasste sie. Mehr als die Magier, hasste er die Institution. Und er roch sie. Sie stanken nach Magie. Nach toter Magie. Nach den Blut der Magier. Und sie waren hinter ihm her. Eren war vielleicht im Auftrag des Königs unterwegs, aber nicht für die Bastarde.

Sie hatten ihre Sachen verstaut und die meisten der Pferde gesattelt. Doch sie kamen näher und wenn sie nicht was unternehmen würden, dann finden sie sie und Eren wird nicht alle beschützen können. Kommandant Erwin runzelte sachte seine Stirn. Die blonden Haare perfekt zur Seite gekämmt und zwischen den großen Augenbrauen formte sich eine tiefe Schlucht. „Sie werden uns kriegen“, sprach Eren und Mikasa zischte neben ihn leise.

„Ich weiß“, sprach der Kommandant und Hanji blickte genauso angespannt. „Wie haben sie uns überhaupt gefunden?“ Die Stimme von Mikasa drang besorgt neben ihn und er wusste, welchen Gedanken sie hatte. Den selben Gedanken hatte er auch gerade und es wäre nicht da erste Mal. „Sie haben einen Magier. Er hat mich gerochen. Also lenke ich sie ab und ihr flieht.“ „Das können wir nicht riskieren. Du bist zu wertvoll und sie könnte dir deine Magie entziehen. Wir teilen uns auf. Eren und Mikasa. Ihr werdet mit einem kleinen Team diese Leute näher ins Waldinnere locken. Haltet nicht an und dreht euch nicht um!“

Der Wald roch nach Gefahr. Eren konnte es spüren. Er wusste, dass der Wald sein eigenes Leben hatte. Die Vögel zwitscherten nicht mehr und eine gruselige Stille schwebte über den mit Tau bedeckten Moos. Die Sonne schien sachte durch die Zweige. Das einzige was die gefährliche Stille unterbrach, war das knacken der Äste, das Rauschen der Blätter und das Atmen seiner Leute. Mikasa war dicht hinter ihm. Sie war die beste Kämpferin unter ihnen und würde die Angreifer abhalten, sollten sie doch zu nahe kommen. Eren selber war in der Mitte, während Armin und Jean vor ihnen liefen. Links und rechts von Eren waren noch zwei Soldaten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte Eren die Angreifer in seinem Nacken spüren. Es kribbelte überall und er musste zugeben, dass sie soviel schneller als die kleine Truppe waren. Sie waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen und er konnte die Anspannung der anderen spüren. Mikasa schubste ihn immer wieder sachte an und drängte ihn dazu weiterzulaufen, obwohl er am liebsten umdrehen würde. Seine Magie stieß ihn an und wühlte ihn auf. Sie wollte freigelassen werden. Wollte diesen Bastarden zeigen, was sie konnte und seine Mutter rächen.

Doch er schluckte es herunter. Die Wut. Die Verbitterung. Die Unruhe. Alles was er spürte und war, ließ er hinter sich für diesen Augenblick. Wenn er jetzt durchdreht, dann waren seine Freunde dran. Und doch spürte er ein leichtes ziehen. Eine Stimme die ihm sagte, dass es das richtige wäre, wenn er gegen sie kämpfte. Sie würden damit nicht rechnen und er könnte sie überwältigen. Er wäre stark genug, aber Mikasas Hand an seinem Rücken hielt ihn ab. 

Sie würden es nicht wollen. Das Monster in ihm. Es würde stürmen und alles mit sich reißen. Ihnen vielleicht weh tun. Und deshalb ließ er es. Er folgte stur Armin vor ihm und ließ sich von Mikasas Hand steuern. Die sachte Berührung beruhigte ihn. Ließ ihn wissen, dass er doch noch was spüren konnte. Das waren seine Freunde und sie wissen am Besten, was das Richtige für ihn ist. 

Und dann hörte er es. Das leise pfeifen. Eren drehte sich schnell um und packte Mikasas Handgelenk. Zog sie mit sich und hinter einer der Bäume. Die kleine Kugel schlug in den Boden und ließ die Blätter wild aufwirbeln. Sie nickte ihm zu und ließ seine Hand nicht los, während sie hinter dem nächsten Baum Deckung suchten. Wieder ein Zischen und dieses Mal einen Aufschrei. Es hatte einen der Soldaten erwischt. Zitternd und röchelnd lag er neben ihren Baum.

Sie liefen weiter. Er wusste nicht mehr wo Armin oder Jean waren. Wo sich der andere Soldat versteckt hatte. Mikasa war dicht vor ihm und zog ihn immer weiter. Noch ein Aufschrei und kurz danach noch einer. Mikasa zog ihr Schwert und zeigte Eren, dass er weiter rennen sollte. „Armin“, antwortete er nur und Mikasa nickte. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Du rennst.“ Ein weiteres Zischen und sie schreckten weg, als eine Kugel dicht neben ihnen in den Stein einschlug. „Ich lenke sie ab und du rettest Armin“, sprach er und sah den Protest in ihren Augen, aber er schubste sie weg und lief zur nächsten Deckung die Geräusche der Männer und der Kugeln dicht hinter ihm.

Und kurz vor dem nächsten Baum spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein, welcher sich von seinem Bein in seine Brust mit rasender Schnelligkeit ausbreitete. Er keuchte und fiel. Vergrub seine Hände tief in die Erde und keuchte auf. Sie kamen näher. Hörte ihre Stimmen und roch das Blut von so vielen vielen Magiern. Von Schrecklichen Monster bis zu unschuldigen Kindern. 

Und dann war alles schwarz.


End file.
